Isolate and identify the antitumor agents present in plant materials shown to be active in animal antitumor screens. The Contractor conducts experiments to separate the various compounds present, guided by antitumor bioassay data, and isolate in pure form those compounds responsible for the activity. These compounds are identified and supplied to NCI for further antitumor evaluation. This is part of the NCI program to discover novel compounds with antitumor activity for drug development purposes.